Forever a Slave
by Gothic Valley Girl
Summary: Maleen is the handmaid to the Princess Natalie. But when the Royal Family from Frell comes for an extended visit, things might change.
1. Default Chapter

The one sound in the world I despise is the ringing of bells. I love the sound of church bells, and of silver bells on a sleigh, but one bell causes me to cringe. And that bell is ringing right now.

"Maleen!! Maleen get in here right now!" my mistress screams from a room off in the distance. I grimace at the high pitched voice as I was washing a serving dish. I tried to ignore it, to continue my chores, but it kept screaming. Finally Theresa came into the kitchen looking frazzled.

"Please, just tend to your mistress so she will shut that mouth of hers. I'll finish the breakfast dishes, just please, she's scaring the stable boy," Theresa begged. I sighed and dropped the dish cloth into the water and dried my hands on my apron. Theresa gave me a silent 'thank you' as I exited the kitchen to tend to the petty needs of my mistress.

Inside a large room in a drafty old castle sat my mistress on her bed, combing her ugly blonde hair. Most princesses had lovely golden hair that shone like the sun. My princess, she resembled a sheep with her almost white blonde hair. I curtsied upon entering her room to do her bidding.

"Maleen, finally. I thought you went deaf. I need you to go to market to fetch me a gown for a ball my mother is throwing in the next week. Get ribbons, thread, and what ever else I will need to look stunning. The Prince of Frell is coming, and he's looking for a bride. Just what I need, a prince charming. He'll be instantly smitten with me, obviously, but I do want to look my best," the horrible witch said as soon as seeing me, not even looking up from her feet. How conceited she was. She, by the kindest terms, was quite ugly. Her eyes bulged out a bit, like a bug's, and her chin was some what crooked. I just smiled and nodded my head to her, not that she would have seen. I guess the silence alarmed her because she looked up at me for the first time. "Mind that you don't actually touch my dress with your hands... or body. I don't want it to be messed up."

"Yes, your highness." I curtsied again. "Anything else you wish for me to do?"

"Not right now, I'll just ring the bell if I need you again, just listen for it this time," the princess responded. She turned back to her hair. I exited the room quickly and retreated back to the kitchen.

Theresa was standing at the tub of hot water when I stormed inside. I grabbed the dish cloth and started working beside her.

"I hate her. 'Maleen, brush my hair. Maleen, draw a bath. Maleen, kill that spider. Maleen, lick my boots.'" I imitated the princess. Theresea erupted into giggles, trying to hide her face with the dish cloth. "You're lucky to be a scullery maid. You don't have to deal with her personally. How is it that a girl that is the same age as I is so helpless? She ordered me to buckle her shoes. I ought to do what the queen of Trelle did to Snow-White. Just tie her corset too tight and kill her."

"Don't repeat that, they will throw you in a barrel naked with nails and run you around the world," Theresa hissed under her breath. She looked around the kitchen, as if she expected the queen herself to be standing behind us.

"I don't care. I hate it here. They treat us like dogs. Hell, they treat their dogs better than us. Some days, I just think of leaving. Just running away, but they would catch me for sure. They own me."

"Own you?"

"When I was seven years old, my father sold me to the royal family as a slave, because he wanted money and status. He gambled it all away almost immediately. So I've been with this family, waiting on the princess since I was little. Seven years next month. And that brat Natalie has been bossing me ever since, as though I were her puppet."

"You'll be free soon won't you?"

"No, even if I was, I have nothing and no where to go." I tossed the dish cloth into the water and turned away. "I have to go to the market, to pick up a gown for her highness. I'll see you tonight to prepare supper."

I went outside to the stream behind the castle to wash my face. I needed to get out of the castle walls, just to relax before I took the trek down to the marketplace. I kneeled down, and dipped my cupped hands into the cold stream. The soot from cleaning out the fireplace in the main hall came off with black water dripping down my face. I closed my eyes until I felt as though I was completely clean. When I opened, the reflection of Prince Nathaniel was in the stream. I pounced up to my feet to bow.

"Good morrow Mistress Maleen, you may go back to what you were doing," He greeted. The tall lean boy sat down near where Maleen was and slipped his shoes off. He dipped his feet into the cool water. "I take it my sister has been at your ropes end again?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Sit down, rest a bit. I heard you were going into town, so I wish to accompany you. I wish to pursue the life of a free man before this ball my mother is throwing. She wants to marry me up. As well as my horrible sister." He kicked his feet up and down.

"You are sure to find a lovely suitor."

"Well, that's not what I want though. Everyone has dreams, and our birthrights get in the way."

"I know what you mean, milord." I sat down beside him and placed my feet in the water too, for I had no shoes to take off. The prince was much kinder than his other family members. He cared for the people dearly, and didn't think twice about social status and wealth. He made weekly trips into the town and country to help his subjects. I liked him best out of everyone in the castle. He always snuck treats to me when we were younger. He tells me that I'm more of a sister to him that Natalie is.

"Well, shall we head into town?" He asked as he pushed himself off the ground. I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand to help me up. We walked back to the castle to get into the carriage. This was much better than walking to town.

"So Maleen, now that we're away from prying ears, what tricks have you played on my sister this week?" Nathaniel asked while he straightened his doublet.

"I was at my ends mean the other day when she kept insisting that her dress wasn't tight enough, so I pricked her with a pin hoping she would pop. Then I slipped a dead rat into her bed, and when she screamed for me to come get it out I commented that her smell must have killed it. But the week is still early, I still have time to play some more," I said, humorously. He laughed as I made a cynical face and pretended to beat on an invisible princess.

"Maleen, never lose your humor. When I become King, you will be my hand maid and tell me jokes all day."

I thought a gentle man like himself, would have freed me by then. No, for I will be the court jester of my great friend for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the very kind reviews Depprulz, and Fairybells. I hope you like this chapter. (PS: Depprulz, awesome screen name.)

The marketplace was a bustling place. It was a great place to escape from the troubles of a servant. Nathaniel helped me out of the carriage. I think he knew that what he said bothered me. I didn't speak the rest of the time there.

"I'm heading into that pub. Meet me there when you're done running errands for my sister. Then we can run around a bit, and see the sights. If you like, we can go out to the country and check on the Williams farm," he said quietly.

"Thank you, Your Highness. That would be very kind," I forced out, trying to be kind. I bowed quickly and then sped away from him. I pondered while I weaving in and out of the crowd how difficult it would be to get a job here, raise some money so I could live by myself. Buy my freedom. The king and his men would find me though. I banished those thoughts out of my head when I entered the seamstress's shop.

"Mistress Maleen! What a pleasure it is to see you. Come come, what can I do for you today?" the seamstress greeted me. The gray haired old woman looked a bit more frazzled than usual. Her spectacles were askew.

"I'm here to pick up Princess Natalie's gown for the ball, and a bit of ribbon and thread," I responded while looking around the crowded room. Every surface was covered with bits of fabric and ribbons. She scurried into the back room to find the gown. I love coming into her shop. She always has the most beautiful gowns. I wandered over to one of the rack where dresses of every color hung. I could never afford it though. I get a monthly allowance of 1 KJ. Even though I've saved everything I've ever gotten, it will never be enough to get a dress, or my freedom.

"Would you like to try it on?" She asked, smiling brightly. I blushed, quickly dropping the sleeve of the dress I was admiring. It was a dark purple dress with a black corset. I didn't even notice her return. She laid the dress on a crowded counter and glided up next to me. "Go ahead, put it on. I won't tell anyone." At that moment, I never loved anyone so much. She pushed me back behind a dressing screen.

That dress fit like a glove. I couldn't believe it. Looking in the mirror, I was no longer a slave to the royal family. I was a woman, a lady, a princess if I may be so bold. I think that was the first time I've smiled all week. The stress that the Princess has been putting on me, Nathaniel's little slips of tongue, and all around lack of sleep has made it unbearable. But this dress made up for it all.

"Sweetheart, keep it." She said, standing behind me looking into the reflection of a girl neither of us knew. Hard to believe I was that girl.

"I can't. I can't pay for it."

"No charge. That dress looks like it was made for you. I can't accept money from you. Just next time you come down, bring me a little bit of the baker's bread. That will be payment enough."

"That won't be necessary," a man's voice said from the doorway. I turned to see a tall young man with long curly brown hair stood shadowed in the entrance of the crowded shop. "Madame, I'll pay for the dress, for your generosity and craftsmanship should not go unrewarded. And milady, please except it as a gift, from both of us, for I've never set my eyes on such a beautiful girl."

I was shocked, utterly shocked. I couldn't move, as the seamstress and the man made a deal. I could blame it on the corset, or even the fact that many small pins were still in the dress. But no, this man shocked me, surprised me. I've never received a compliment like that before from anyone. Not the prince, the king, the help, the stable hands, no one. And a perfect stranger sees me once in this dress and... I'm no longer the slave.

"Fair skinned beauty, may you forever be lovely and cherish that dress. Farewell." He left as sudden as he appeared.

"Do you know that charming man?" The seamstress asked, almost with a sigh.

"No."

We packaged up the dress in a small brown bundle, to make it not look suspicious as I deliver the other one to the Princess. Her gown, a bright pink with lots of frills and ribbons, was bulky, and I was easily able to hide it from Prince Nathaniel when I went to meet him in the pub.

He was sitting in the corner, talking to a man with a black mustache. They were hunched over their tankards. I hoped and prayed to whatever guardian I had that he wasn't drunk again. Last time he took me to market with him, he made a mockery of the crown and I was blamed.

"Your highness, would you like me to wait outside?" I asked, after curtseying. The two gentlemen looked over to me, and Nathaniel smiled.

"Ah, yes, Maleen. Do that. I'll be a minute. Maybe you can have the carriage return?" He said, before taking a gulp from his tankard.

"Yes, your highness." I turned away. But just as I was a few steps away, I overheard Nathaniel say "The help always needs telling what to do. That girl there isn't very bright. My mother bought her as a child, because she pitied her. Poor thing can't even wash the floors properly."

To think, I thought he was nice. Pitied me aye? How I hate this miserable place. I stormed down the street, trying to protect the pink dress while looking for the carriage. The driver usually pulls out back to gamble a bit. I always suspect to see my father on these streets one of these days, but I have never come across him.

Sometimes, when I have nothing on my mind I picture myself meeting him by chance after I am married off to a duke or a merchant with high status, to prove to him I'm something. To give him something he never could have. To try and be a good daughter.

It will never happen though, he's probably dead by now.

Hours later, Nathaniel finally departed from the pub. The driver and I started a game of cards while waiting, me winning 5 KJ's. He and I have an understanding, not sure what kind, but I think he hates it here as much as I do.

"Let's head back to the castle. Maleen, you didn't really want to visit that farm did you?" Nathaniel asked, not even looking over at me as he jumped into the carriage.

"No master, I don't think so. I think I should go home and learn how to wash floors properly." I responded with a simple voice. Dumb am I? I'll show how dumb I am.

"Ah, very well. Jacob, home please." I gaped at him. He didn't even hear a word I said did he? Jacob rolled his eyes as he took hold of the harnesses and incited the horses to go. Nathaniel just gazed out the carriage window as we drove across the dusty roads home. Even though his comments infuriated me, I couldn't help smiling as my fingers brushed against the small parcel I was hiding. If I ever saw that kind man again, I may just have to kiss him. For once in my life I own something. I didn't own the clothes on my back, or my back. I had no shoes, and the little money I did have, I wasn't free to spend. So this small token of generosity from a perfect stranger would keep me happy for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It seems like everyone is at their ends mean today. In only a few more hours, the Royal Family of Frell will arrive for their month long visit. And then the ball to be held in three days is adding to the stress. I haven't had a moments rest since I arrived back from the market place. Between the usual chores, and Princess Natalie's constant requests, I've gotten about a few hours rest.

"Maleen, did you clean out the flew in the kitchen?" Petunia asked. She has dubbed herself the 'Head Maid'. Meaning, since she's older than us all, she thinks she can boss us scullery girls around. Theresa and I looked up at her, with our soot covered faces.

"No, I just rolled around in it a few times," I said before wiping my hands off on my apron. "Yes, Petunia, I did, twice. If I get it any cleaner, the Queen can sleep in it. Besides, the Royal Family of Frell will probably not care to spend much time in our kitchen."

"Did you bake the bread?" She asked, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"I did, mistress. Bakers dozen bright early this morning," Theresa piped in.

"One of you needs to go to the wine cellar and bring up ten bottles of the King's finest. He wants this ball to be wonderful. He's counting on impressing King Charmount and his son to form alliances. The Queen and Princess Natalie are also hoping to form their own alliance, if you know what I mean," Petunia said, all very quickly, and all while looking down at her list. I snorted before turning back to scrubbing the floor. "Maleen, do be careful with how you act while the Royal Family is here visiting. If anything you do interrupts the King or Queen's plans, it would be your head on the block."

"Like they would threaten the life of the King's future court jester?" I muttered just as Petunia turned on her heel and exited the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you today?" Theresa hissed as she dipped her brush into the water.

"I'm so tired I can barely hold myself upright. I just wanted to crawl under the tree and sleep." I closed my eyes for a second, just to feel as though I had a bit of rest.

"When the Royal Family finally arrives, we'll get a break."

"Ha, be realistic my dear. We're just going to have another set of royal pains bossing us around, and to clean up after." In the distance I could hear a faint twinkling of a bell. "And to ring that blasted bell." I pushed myself up onto my feet so I could wait on the lovely princess.

"Maleen!!! Maleen, where are my slippers?!" Natalie screamed while I was down the hall from her room. I rolled my eyes just before pushing open the door. Inside, it looked like an ogre tribe went rampant. Her bed covers were thrown around. The curtains on her four poster bed were ripped and wrapped around the posts. Paper was scattered all about, and the basin on her nightstand was tipped over with water forming a river toward the doorway.

"What did you do?!" I screamed. She emerged from her closet to look at me.

"Bow," she ordered. I performed a quick curtsy before running over to turn the basin right-side up. "I'm looking for my slippers, the pink ballet ones that make my feet appear smaller."

"You sent those to the shoe maker to mend yesterday. They won't be ready for at least three days," I said in a strained voice. "You did all this, because you couldn't remember that your big toe tore a hole in them? What is the Queen going to say?"

"My mother won't say anything, because you're going to have this all cleaned up for me before Prince Cambridge arrives," she ordered before ducking back into the closet.

"Oh no I'm not. You made this mess, you're cleaning it up. I have too many other chores to do without having to clean up after your mad rift."

"You will have this cleaned up before the Prince arrives, or I'll say you did this trying to steal my diamond necklace," she said threateningly. "You're head will be on the block before sundown if I have anything to say about it." I paled slightly. I've been threatened twice today with beheading. This time, she could do it, because I'm a poor slave and she's the princess with all the riches of the world.

"Fine, I'll clean it up."

"Also, for the next month, you are to refer to me as 'Your Highness' every time you speak to me. No more of this 'Fine, I'll clean it up.' Its 'Yes, your highness, whatever you say, your highness.' I've been letting you go to easy lately. I've taken pity on you. No more. Any insolence in front of my future husband, and you're one head short." I stared at her in disbelieve. How could anyone be so... so... I don't even know of any word to describe her behavior right now. "Well, what are you waiting for. Chop chop!" I got onto my knees and picked up the loose papers on the floor.

As soon as I finished mending her bed curtains, the last task I had to perform before the room was complete, I heard trumpets sound outside. It seems as though I'll be keeping my head for one more day. I hung the curtain and then ran downstairs to take my place in the kitchen.

"There you are!" Theresa exclaimed as I tore into the kitchen. "Petunia has been going berserk looking for you. She thinks you ran off!"

"Let her keep thinking that, and then I don't have to worry about being beheaded." I said, before plunging my sore hands into the freezing dishwater. It was so soothing. "The princess destroyed her room looking for the slippers she sent out to be mended yesterday. Did she think that shoemaker was a witch? But I had to clean the whole lot up. Burned a lot of the trash and things that could never be mended. But she broke that Elven sculpture right in half. I pocketed a piece of it, but it was so beautiful and she broke it."

"I finished up the chores, so never you worry. But the horses and the carriage still need cleaned up."

"Thank you, I'll repay you someday, just not right now. I need rest, and then I'll clean the carriage."

"Petunia said it wasn't necessary until tomorrow. So lets just worry about tonight's supper, and making a good impression on the Royal Family." Theresa put a caring arm around my shoulders.

"Did you see them yet?"

"No, I heard the trumpets. Petunia said the Queen ordered us to stay hidden while they tour the castle and grounds. Then around supper, we can make an appearance. You and I are to serve the courses, along with Peters."

"Alright, sounds good. I really hope this Prince is a malformed ugly man so Natalie quits daydreaming about becoming his Queen."

"I don't think she would care if she could become Queen," Theresa said, while laughing about the monster faces I made. "Well, let's tell Petunia you're back so we can start on the meals."

"Must we? I rather like the idea of her thinking I'm gone."

Although I hate to admit it, I am a pretty good cook. We went all out with the meals, hoping to impress. I never saw such a variety of animals upon one table. I gazed down sympathetically at the pig with a large apple stuck in his mouth.

"I know how you feel," I whispered before picking up the large tray. The royal families were not yet at the table when we placed all the food on it. Theresa earlier got a glance of Prince Cambridge, and said he was very handsome with a lovely smile. I was disappointed that Natalie wasn't marrying an ogre. But I am very curious to see who these people are and if they are anything like the family that I serve.

"Maleen, did you grab the wine?" Petunia asked frantically.

"Yes, mistress. I grabbed four bottles of it. Hopefully they won't need anymore than that," I answered, giving the pig one last look.

"Okay, get cleaned up, we need you to pour the wine when they sit down. Peters got too close to the horses today, and the Queen doesn't wish to smell him."

"Yes, mistress."

Theresa ran out to me when she heard and squealed like a pig.

"You'll get to see the prince!" She was jumping up and down. No one can be that handsome can they?

"Yes, I see princes every day. It's nothing new. Is the bread out? I don't remember if we grabbed it." She nodded, still jumping up and down like a grasshopper. "Theresa, calm down. How are you going to dish out their food if you can't stop bouncing."

"I don't know, they'll have to manage."  
"Stop bouncing."

"I can't!"

"Stop bouncing!" I grabbed her shoulders, trying to force her back to the ground where her feet belonged. She managed to calm down a bit, but that smile was still plastered on her face. "You are possessed. Don't make me go get a sleeping draught."

"Fine, look, they're sitting down. Go serve your wine you lucky wench." She handed me one of the wine bottles, then pushed me out of the kitchen into the dining room.

I closed my eyes, hoping to escape their stares when I walked into the room. Slow curtsey, then first serve King Nathaniel, then the Queen, then the Princess, Prince, and finally the royal family, in that order, just none for the wee lass of a princess. I rushed over to where the King sat and poured a glass of wine for him. As he tasted it, I moved onto the Queen's cup. She personally did not like wine, so I winked at her as I pretended to pour some. She patted my arm gently as I walked past her to serve the Princess.

"Ah, Maleen, that's quite enough," the Princess said as I entered. "Prince Cambridge, this is my hand maid Maleen. Feel free to use her for any means you find necessary." He didn't respond though. I looked up to see him. There in the guest seat sat the man that bought my dress for me. I gasped and the wine bottle slipped from my hands. Natalie screamed and knocked her chair over, trying to keep the red wine from soaking too much into her clothing. I ducked under the table to try and pick up the shards of glass best I could while Theresa and some other servants went to clean up Natalie.

"Maleen! You clumsy oaf! How dare you! This is my favorite dress!" She screamed as she was rushed out of the room to change. I swore under my breath as a sharp piece cut into my hand. Another servant bought out the new bottle of wine to finish serving the guests. He didn't realize that the Queen doesn't drink and filled her cup to the brim.

I didn't dare look up the rest of the evening. Petunia sent me to the servants quarters without supper, as punishment for destroying two priceless possessions of the Royal Family. I tried to sleep, to enjoy the rest from such an exhausting day, but I was afraid. What if the Prince realized his mistake and took the dress back? Or if he told any of the family members, they would take the dress away from me. I looked down at my hand, where blood still trickled out of some of the deeper wounds. I laid my head back on my straw stuffed pillow, and could feel the small buttons that my dress had. My pillow was the only place to hide it. I felt ashamed that I owned a dress as magnificent as that. I was playing around with my stars and it could only bring troubles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up after a rough nights sleep. Tossing and turning, staring at the ceiling, and finally exhaustion took in and knocked me out. I jumped when I heard a loud bang somewhere in the castle. It interrupted the dream I was having of me being beheaded for having that dress. Natalie was calling out that I stole it from her, Prince Cambridge stood with the axe. When I think about it, it was a stupid dream, but scared me nevertheless. I looked down at my hands where thin scabs were starting to form.

"Maleen," Theresa whispered from the doorway. "The horses and carriages need cleaned today, before the Queen awakes. They are making a trip into the country." With a groan I rolled off my bed and walked out of the servant's quarters.

The horses bayed when I pushed open the stable doors. The Queen always insists on hooking five horses to the carriage when she goes traveling, when it only takes one. The Prince insists on traveling and riding when the roads are really muddy and messy, because he likes the splashes. The Princess only rides side saddle, and for ten minutes tops. The King only rides in a carriage when going long distances for diplomatic meetings. He likes to ride bareback. I know everything about the Royal family. When I entered the stables, I knew instantly that the Prince went riding on the last rain storm. The white carriage with the Haverstick coat of arms was splattered with mud, and the horses were all very messy. I groaned and grabbed a bucket to take up to the well. This was going to take awhile. Luckily the rooster didn't crow yet.

After four trips to the well, I finished washing the carriage, now all I had was the horses left. That would have been easier if they didn't keep rearing. The rooster crowed in the distance. That would give me at least an hour until the Queen wished to go riding.

"Do you need some help?" I spun around expecting the stable boy to be there, but it was Prince Cambridge. My eyes widened, and I stepped into the bucket of water when I went to bow. "Don't bow, please. I hate it when everyone becomes so _proper_ as soon as I come into a room. Just be yourself really."

"Yes, your highness." I said quickly. My foot was still in the water, but I was terrified to pull it out.

"Call me Cam, Cambridge if you so wish." We stared at each other a little bit. I must have resembled a frightened deer. Theresa was right, he was quite handsome. "Is your foot stuck?"

"No, sir."

"Well, take it out." Maybe Nathaniel was right. Maybe I am dumb. I slowly slipped it out of the water and onto the ground. He smiled at me and then walked closer. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Please don't tell anyone about the dress. Please, I don't want it taken away from me." I begged.

"Don't worry about that. It will be our secret." He turned away from me and looked at the horses tied up to be washed. "So would you like some help on washing these horses?"

"You don't have to. I wouldn't want you to get messy. The princess might not enjoy that."

"More reason for me to wash them." He picked up the brush and started to scrub the one closest to him.

In no time we had all five horses spotless. I tied them up outside where they wouldn't get messier, and so it would be easier for Jacob to hook them up to the carriage.

"So, your name is Maleen?" Cambridge asked me as a horse nuzzled his shoulder.

"Yes." I answered while absentmindedly petting the horse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maleen, both times."

"MALEEN!!! Maleen! Where are my riding boots?!" Natalie screamed from outside her window. If I thought the bell was bad... no, just ignore it Maleen. I looked at Cambridge briefly, and then bowed.

"Pleasure is all mine, your highness. But I have to go tend to my mistress." I walked away, not willingly, but under the threat of my probable beheading.

"I may take her up on her offer!" He called after me. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Fair thee well, Maleen." I nodded my head slightly, before going back into the castle.

I think that the Princess is either becoming dumber, or she did not like that I was speaking to Cambridge. When I entered her room, she was sitting on her chair waiting for me to put her boots on. They sat right there.

"I see you found them." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"What did I say about speaking to me?" She spat.

"Your Highness, Princess Natalie." I bowed. "I am at your service."

"Put my boots on my feet." I sighed and followed her orders. I laced them as tight as I could, hoping to cut the circulation off. She yelped a few times, and kicked me in the shoulder. I gave up on causing her pain, and just laced them properly.

"Anything else, milady?"

"No, you took enough of my time just with the boots. Tell Peters I wish to be announced at the breakfast table."

"Yes, mistress, will do." I bowed and exited quickly. Looking out the windows in the second floor hall way, Cambridge was no longer by the horses. He could be anywhere in the kingdom of Havern by now. I sighed and went back down to the kitchen.

The summer days in Havern are usually muggy, but it was already murderously hot this afternoon. I and the other kitchen wenches were laying on the cold kitchen floor since the stable hands kicked us out of the wine cellar. The cool stone felt comforting against my shoulder, where a foot print shaped bruise started to form.

Zell, an older maid, told us jokes as we laid there. It was very pleasant, for the short time it lasted. We took turns cleaning up the kitchen, or doing Petunia's biddings, but even she understood how horrible it was in the heat. I caught her laying on the floor a few times. Theresa urged me to sing. She always tells me that I'm so musical with a beautiful voice, but I don't see it. I'm embarrassed, really, whenever someone catches me singing as I work, but laying on the floor as my fellow servants cheered me on made all the embarrassments go away.

But halfway through my song, I heard the familiar bell ring. Theresa, Zell, and some other wenches groaned, just what I was going to do. I, against my own will, pealed myself off the floor to see what the spoiled princess wanted.

She was standing in the entrance hall with the Queens, her brother, and Prince Cambridge. Cambridge smiled at me when he saw me enter and I could feel my insides jump. The Queens were in low conversation and the Prince was glaring at Cambridge's head. But Natalie stood there with an evil smirk upon her face.

"Ah, Maleen. There you are. Not being lazy are you?" She sneered. I bowed to them all, and snuck a look at Cambridge. How trustworthy was he? Hopefully nothing like Nathaniel.

"What may I do for yee, your highness Princess Natalie?" I asked in a sickingly sweet voice.

"We are going on a ride through the country and of our lands. I want you to accompany us so you may fan me."

I wanted to protest. I wanted to spit on her shoes, telling her to hang her head out the carriage if it was too hot for her. I wanted to run away far far away from here. But all of these things would have been difficult if I had no head, which is exactly what would happen if I didn't say, "Yes, milady, as you wish." The impeding doom of my beheading went away for at least one more day.

"Princess," Cambridge said softly, looking at the ground and at no one. "Do you really believe that is necessary? Must you have someone to fan you?" Is he to be trusted? Did I ask that before, because how could I doubt. This man was wonderful. For saying that, I had enough gratitude to give him my life.

"Yes, it is. Today is hot, and I want someone to fan me. I want her to fan me." Natalie said stubbornly. And that was the end of that. She huffed a bit and turned back to me. She thrusted her feathered fan into my hands and exited the hall out to where a carriage sat.

The princess got what she wanted. I was crammed in a carriage across from the Princess and Nathaniel. Cambridge sitting next to me gazing out the window. I yawned as my arm went up and down, up and down, up and down. I'm not sure how much air she was getting from the small fan, but she best be enjoying it. For I was sitting in her carriage, being sweaty and dirty, my shoulder ached from where she kicked me, and my arm muscles were screaming out to rest. I was not having a good time. Natalie and Nathaniel were talking about something, I tuned them out after a while. Suddenly, Cambridge turned to look at me waving my arm up and down.

"Do you always order your hand maid to do stupid tasks like this?" He asked the Princess, his gaze not leaving me.

"This is not a stupid task. It's hot, I needed a fanner." She said as though he offended her. She doesn't have a heart, she can't be offended. She's pure evil, no emotion crosses her mind.

"You could fan yourself, just as easily as she is fanning you." He snapped back. I wanted to pipe in and say that it wasn't all that easy, but Nathaniel interrupted me.

"What are you saying?" Nathaniel hissed. This was getting interesting. I paused in my fanning, but Natalie kicked my shin when the fan rested on my lap.

"I'm saying that she abuses her servants and treats them like slaves." Cambridge yelled. The princess snorted, and turned to him, with a superior glance.

"Well, my dear Prince, she is a slave." Natalie answered. Cambridge's head whipped around to look at me, and I stared darkly at my feet. Refusing to look up. In my head I was screaming 'stop looking at me'. It was as if he heard me, because he started looking out the window again. "Maleen, don't stop fanning." I followed the order and began to lift the feathered fan up and down again, to the rhythm of the screaming in my head.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Between the numbing pain of my arms and shoulder, and the scene in the carriage playing through my head over and over, I couldn't help but sob. I hugged the dress as I lay there, pulling a bit of comfort from it. There wasn't much to comfort me, but the kindness that I was once given by the seamstress, and Cambridge. Would he still treat me the same way, now that he knew I was a slave? I tried to banish those thoughts from my mind, but the look of his face still haunted me.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Hey everyone. I'm glad you are both reading and reviewing my story. And if you're not reviewing, at least review this part. I'm really proud of it, and it's the longest chapter yet. Also, I have yet to do a proper disclaimer, so here it is. I don't own much, but my imagination which everyone but Ella and Char, and Mandy came from. So there.

Chapter 5

I didn't wake up until Zell came in with a physician. I have a high fever I guess, and look really pale. The doctor thinks it might be heat exhaustion or dehydration. He's probably right, after all I had nothing to drink yesterday and having to fan someone else will make you hot. So I'm ordered to stay in bed. Natalie got a temporary handmaid until I get better.

I'm not sure though, if I like staying in bed. I think about yesterday, about Cambridge, about being beheaded, and I get scared. At least when working I get my mind focused on something else.

"Maleen?" A male voice said from the doorway. I peeked out from under my covers to see Cambridge standing there, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it. I quickly pulled the covers back over my head. I don't want him to see me looking like this. Theresa told me I looked like a corpse earlier.

"Maleen, how are you feeling?" He asked softly. "I overheard one of the maids telling Natalie that you were ill." I could hear the creaks of the floorboards as he stepped closer. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." I mumbled into the coarse fabric. He was right next to my bed.

"She speaks." I threw the covers off my head and looked up at him.

"She sees too." I've grown to love his smile. That smile made me feel so no weak. Although, my stomach started to turn itself into knots.

"Hello." Correction, my stomach just melted, with the rest of my body. "I had Mandy make you some soup. It has unicorn hairs in it, so it will help you feel better." He sat down on my bed, and handed the soup to me. "Drink it."

"Thank you." I drank the soup slowly. The hairs floated and were hard not to accidentally swallow. He watched me the whole time, as if he was expecting me to do a trick. He looked away though, quickly, as if ashamed of something. "Err... About yesterday..." I began to say.

"Maleen, you are a great person. Nothing will change. I just didn't know you were actually a slave. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't." I said quickly. "I just thought..."

"I'm not like them. I don't agree with how they treat you, or the fact that they have slaves. My father doesn't either. We are going to speak to the King and Queen after the ball." He moved his hand across my bed, and felt the purple fabric of the dress. I tried to hide it, but he pulled it out from under my pillow.

"So that's where you hid it?" He joked. "This dress really does look beautiful on you." I blushed and tried to hide my face under the covers again. He smiled at me and stood up. "I hope you feel better Maleen. Whenever you are healthy again, I want you to accompany me on a walk through the woods. Faire thee well, Maleen." I watched him walk out of the room, and then collapsed on my bed with a sigh. I was wishing to get better very fast.

I must have a fairy godmother, for I was completely healthy by the next morning. Zell was shocked when she woke up and saw I had color back in my face and was scrubbing the floor. I think I almost pushed her off her mortal coil when I started humming happily. I couldn't help it though. It wasn't that scrubbing the floor until I bled was fun, but the thoughts of Cambridge running through my head were making me so darn giddy.

"Theresa, I'll serve the breakfast meal to the Princes and Princesses," I offered, jumping up to grab the tray of tea from her. She smirked at me and handed over the tray.

"Just don't make it too obvious to Natalie that you're smitten with her prince," she said in a sing song voice. I winked at her and glided out to the dining room.

"Maleen, you keep getting later and later each day. I thought since you skipped all your chores yesterday you would be on time for once," Natalie spat as I entered the room. She turned back to Cambridge as I poured the tea and laid out the breakfast rolls. I guess she forgave him for his outburst, because she was flirting shamelessly. She kept laughing with that fake cackle of hers, and touching his arm. I glared at the back of her head. Thoughts of jealousy and envy ran through my head. She was allowed to touch the handsome prince, and I was stuck pouring him tea.

"Princess Natalie, may I use your servant here, for the day? My sister Cenire wishes to go pick wildflowers in the forest," Cambridge asked sweetly. I felt a little pained by being just referred to as the servant, not as though I had a name. I just softly put a plate in front of him, and moved on to Nathaniel.

"Of course, my beloved Prince. Maleen," she snapped her fingers, "you are to obey every command of the visiting family today. If you don't, there will be consequences." She made a quick movement with her index finger going across her throat. I paled and nodded quickly. I know she gets such joy from scaring me, but I wouldn't feel so threatened if I knew she couldn't kill me. I wish I didn't feel so threatened, but I think she would, and could slit my throat with a snap of her fingers. I ran back to the kitchen, to try and escape them.

"MALEEN!!!" Her shriek sounded from somewhere in the castle. I groaned, because I just got a plate of food for the first time since the soup yesterday. I pulled myself out of the chair and walked toward the shrieks.

"Yes, your highness Princess Natalie?" I asked when I found her, Cambridge, and the small girl I assumed was Cambridge's sister Cenire. I bowed, and looked at her blankly.

"The Prince and Princess are going to explore the forest, and they want you to go with them. So go, listen or you know what will happen." I nodded, and followed Cambridge and Cenire outside. At least it was much cooler than two days ago. Cenire laughed and started to run toward an older woman with an apron on, standing outside.

"Thank you, Mandy. Cenire, have fun at your lessons, we'll be sure to bring you back some flowers," Cambridge said to the others. I stood confused. Wasn't I supposed to help the little girl too? I figured they wanted me to fan her, or carry her if she got too tired. Cambridge grabbed my hand and pulled me away toward the small forest behind the castle.

"Come on, this is going to be fun," was all he said to me. I wished I knew what was going on.

There was a small path way that went from the castle to the groundskeepers hut. It was the only path I have ever been on. It was safe, and didn't venture too far into the forest. Cambridge obviously didn't feel as though it was good enough for him, for he just went straight into the forest, not following a path. It was hard for my feet to keep up with his. He seemed more graceful as he stepped over fallen logs and branches. I kept stepping on the hem of my skirt.

"Oof," I stumbled over as I got my foot stuck in the folds of my skirt. He finally stopped and helped me up, brushing off the leaves and dirt that clung to me.

"Sorry," he said, pulling a twig out of my hair. He tucked the hair that escaped my braid back behind my ear. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"I saw a clearing from the tower yesterday. I thought you would enjoy seeing it."

"Why were you in the tower? Only guards are allowed up there."

"I was trying to get away from Natalie. She keeps following me, talking about the ball."

"That's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes. Are you going?" I couldn't help but laugh. Me? A slave? Going to the ball?

"Only if someone spills something on Natalie, and I have to clean it up."

"Then I just might have to spill something on her, just to see you." What was he getting at? He didn't mean that, did he? Cambridge turned around quickly, holding his head, and then started walking again. "Let's go on, the clearing isn't much farther ahead." I nodded and wound my skirt up so it was above my ankles.

The clearing was beautiful. It was a field of hay with wildflowers scattered into it. Cambridge lay on his back looking up at the sky, pointing out clouds that looked like frogs, a flower, and once a cloud that looked like Natalie screaming. I sat with my feet tucked from under me, weaving a bunch of daisies into a crown.

"Maleen, tell me about yourself. I've come to realize that I don't know you very well, and I wish to." He said, rolling to his side to look at me. I placed the daisies on his head and folded my arms around me.

"What do you want to know?"

"When you aren't being bossed around by Natalie, what do you do?"

"Usually sleep, or sometimes the other maids and I sit around and tell stories. They make me sing for them."

"What's your dream?"

"To be free." We stared at each other in silence for a little, until he looked down at the ground.

"How did you become their slave? You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"It's alright... When I was six years old my mother died from the Grey Death. My father was a crook and a gambler, so he didn't have any money. When it came to having to pay some collector, he went up to the castle and sold me off as a slave to the royal family. I just turned seven."

"How old are you now?"

"Seventeen, almost eighteen."

"Did you have any other siblings?"

"No." It was back to the silence. He rolled on his back again.

"It's not right," he mumbled. "Slavery isn't right. My father abolished it years ago, and convinced all neighboring and friendly countries to do the same. We had no idea that Havern still had them."

"Havern has lots of things that aren't always correct. But even the criminals and pirates are nicer than Natalie is." He laughed a bit and suddenly stopped. He got a fearful look on his face and sat up, the daisy crown falling off his head.

"Run."

"What?" He jumped to his feet and grabbed my bad shoulder. I yelled in pain, but he ignored it.

"We need to run, right now." He pulled my arm and ran toward the woods. I looked back just for a second and saw what was happening. Off in the distance, near the brim of the forest that we just walked through stood a troop of ogres, looking at us. I gasped and ripped my arm from his grasp and pulled my skirts up so I could run faster.

"How did you..."

"No time, just run." He stumbled a bit and then kicked his shoes off. His feet were so much smaller than my own, but he ran faster without the overly large shoes.

"What's going on?!" I screamed, he just gave me a look and turned back to focus on the forest ahead, to escape the four monsters following us.

I broke through a spider's web when we finally got out of the field. I wasn't sure how safe we were in this forest, for if those ogres had more friends, they were probably waiting for us. Cambridge wove in and out of trees, jumping over rocks and other obstacles as though he was a deer. I couldn't keep up, now that he had his silly shoes off. I tried to avoid the fallen logs, by going around them, but he just kept a straight path.

"Maleen, we're almost there."

"Almost where? Cam! Tell me what is going on!"

"No, just listen to me, or Natalie won't have the chance to behead you." And I did. I trusted him before, I'll have to trust him now.

I could smell smoke. All I could picture was a family of ogres heating up a human over a flame. Through the break in the trees, I could see a small house ahead. It gave me hope, I ran faster, ignoring the pain of the branches slashing my face. Cambridge reached the house first, pounding on the door. An old woman with a crooked nose and straight black hair opened the door just as I reached the doorstep. We rushed in and closed the door behind us.

"Ogres." Cambridge said through small gasps. I collapsed on the floor, trying to catch my breath. The woman peeked out the window, but didn't say a word to us. I felt like I was going to vomit. As I lay weak on the floor, Cambridge stood against the door, staring into space.

It was hours later, when the woman was stoking the fire that Cambridge seemed to come back to reality. He looked down at me, mending my torn skirt and spoke.

"They aren't around the house anymore, but they are waiting for us deeper in the forest." He said sullenly. I stared at him, confused. He didn't move to look out a window or anything. What was going on? "I'll tell you one day, just not now."

"Cambridge, what is going on?"

"You already asked that."

"No, I didn't, I didn't even speak." He looked guilty down at his feet, suddenly aware of not having shoes on. He blushed and tried to hide them under the woman's carpet.

"Boy, tell her, or she won't trust you," the old woman said. "We all have secrets, even she does." I adverted my stare from the blushing Cambridge, to the old woman leaning over the fire.

"What is going on? Someone tell me something!" I screamed. I was so frustrated, not knowing what was happening around me. This woman knew more than I did, and we just met her!

"I didn't just meet her." Cambridge interrupted my thoughts; he sat down on the floor next to me, taking my hand. I was tempted to pull it away. I didn't speak. My lips didn't move. He answered the thoughts in my head. My eyes widened and I started to sweat. "Do you know now? Do you understand now?"

"You can read minds," I said slowly.

"Not read. When I was young, a fairy gave me the gift of knowing what others were thinking. It's more of a curse. She thought it would help me when I was king, so I could tell who was a traitor, and who wasn't. At times it gets overwhelming. That's why I hide so many times away from big groups. I've done so much to try and stop knowing others thoughts. I've tried to block out what you think, when I'm near you. When we first met, I heard your thoughts when I was on the street, and needed to see the girl with the beautiful and pure mind. Maleen, please, please don't let this change things."

"I... I won't. Your secret is safe with me." He sighed and smiled at me. "That's how you knew about the ogres, you could hear them?"

"Yes, I wish I didn't, for they have evil thoughts in their minds."

"You can understand them?"

"My mother taught me all sorts of languages. She used to be able to tame ogres, but I'm not that skilled yet. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So... you've heard every one of my thoughts?" I asked bashfully. He smiled and blushed too.

"Yes. I really did try to block them out, but I couldn't."

"You young'ns are too sappy for me. Here, eat this. Then you can go back to being all lovey-dovey," the old woman said. She gave Cambridge two bowls of porridge.

"How did you two meet?" I asked Cambridge as he handed me a bowl.

"I lied when I said I saw the clearing from the tower. I was wandering around after the carriage ride through the country, and she popped up," he answered. "She warned me of the creatures in these woods, but I didn't listen."

"He didn't trust witches, he said. Look where he is now, sitting in a witch's den because of the mean nasty ogres," she mocked. Cambridge sighed and attempted to eat his porridge. His face turned in disgust at the taste. He forced a shallow and looked a bit green. The witch hit him with her wooden spoon. "Eat it, its ogre repelant. You'll never go home if you don't eat it."

"We'll go home, just might not make it," Cambridge joked. I didn't think it was funny, but the witch sure did. She howled and slapped her knee.

"You're a fun one, Princey. Now who is this lovely friend of yours? She looks scared half to death."

"Because I am. My name is Maleen."

"Ah, are you royalty too?"

"No, I'm the princess's slave."

"That's right... that's right. I knew the name sounded familiar. Eat that porridge up, or those ogres will eat you up right and tasty."

Cambridge and I gulped down the foul tasting porridge and went to leave.

"You, girl, wait one minute. Princey, go outside and make sure the coast is clear," the witch said, motioning for me to come closer. Cambridge nodded opened the door. "Don't you read our minds now." He rolled his eyes, and closed the door behind him. She went over to a trunk in the corner of her room, and pulled a package out. "Take this. Hide it, and don't open it until you are sure you are completely private. It will do much good for you, if you use it properly."

"What is it?" I asked, she handed it to me, and patted it lovingly.

"Don't ask, for I'll think of it." I understood and thanked her with a nod of my head. "Come back and see me sometime, but be careful of the ogres."

"Thank you, I will."

Cambridge looked at the new package I held many times on our walk back to the castle. The sun had set while we were waiting for the ogres to leave. It was almost a full moon. I started to wonder if the ogre repellant would work on werewolves too, but a laugh from Cambridge told me otherwise. I spotted Cambridge's shoes, abandoned in the cornfield and picked them up. A bit of straw fell out of the toe.

"I guess I should explain that too?" He asked, taking the shoe out of my hands. I nodded, but he probably already knew the answer. "My family has fairy blood in it. A sign of fairy blood is small feet. I've always been horribly embarrassed by my feet, so I stuff straw in my father's shoes so I can wear them."

"Is that why the fairy gave you that gift?"

"Probably not, she was a bit of a crackpot. She cursed my mother too when she was little. We all thought she learned her lesson, but an incident with a squrriel pushed her off the edge." We just stood in the field for a little bit just looking at each other. It was a bit awkward. But then Cambridge ran his hand across my shoulder where the bruise was. "I'm sorry for grabbing there earlier. I forgot you were hurt when I heard the ogres."

"It's alright, it didn't hurt all that much." He was so caring and sweet. He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the cheek. He pulled away and smiled. I blinked a few times, shocked by his actions, and a bit disappointed that it was so short. I yelled in my head for him to kiss me again, and again, and again. He laughed and played with a strand of hair that fell out of my braid.

"We're going to be missed. Cenire is surely back from her lessons." He kissed me again and started to head back toward the castle. I sighed and followed after him. This was a much better afternoon than I expected it to be.

AN:/ I hope you all liked it! Please review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write, then the faster I write, and then you get the next chapter really fast.

Special thanks to: Abbeygirl and Goth for putting me on their Favorite Stories lists.

Gayle, stubble, Fairypixie, and Arien for the continous reviews

And everyone else that I didn't remember.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:/Wow you guys rock. 30 reviews! Haha! Good job, you're wonderful reviews are causing me to both finish the story and put off my Lit homework.

Cambridge was right, we were missed. Natalie had a whole list of chores for me to do before I could sleep. By the time the floors were scrubbed, decorataions hung, tables set up, silver polished, her shoes polished, dress altered (she gained a bit of weight this week), and breakfast prepared, I finally got to retire to my quarters. The others were already getting dressed and ready for the morning when I collapsed on my bed.

"The hall and ballroom look wonderful," Theresa whispered as I lay face first into my bed. "What happened yesterday?"

"Cambridge and I were chased by ogres. We had to hide until they went away," I mumbled into my pillow. "Then the walk back took forever."

"But why did his sister come back so early?"

"She didn't come with. She went with Mandy, Queen Eleanor's servant."

"You and that handsome prince all alone? You're so lucky!"

"I almost got eaten by an ogre!" I yelled, pulling my face off the pillow. Theresa's smiling face made me laugh. "Alright, it was amazing. He kissed me on the way back." Theresa squealed and flopped onto me, to give me a hug.

"You're in love!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Maybe you're right."

"Too bad you can't go to the ball. He's picking his bride tonight." She bounced off the bed and straightened her apron. "I have to serve breakfast. Anything you would like me to tell your Prince?"

"No, just think in your mind 'Don't pick a bride tonight.'" She gave me an odd look, then shrugged.

"Alright. I'll see you later tonight. Natalie has forbidden all wenches to leave their quarters tonight. She doesn't want anything to distract the Prince from picking her to wed." She left the room, and I collapsed again. I felt a hard bump when my head hit the pillow. The witches gift was hidden with my dress.

When the last servant girl left the room, I pulled it out to see what was inside. Wrapped in many layers of burlap was a small golden oil lamp. I tried to open the lid, but it was stuck. I pulled and pulled, a few times it slipped from my hands. What a useless gift. I can't even fill it with oil! I turned it around in my hands, rubbing the side softly. Suddenly it jerked itself out of my hands! It bounced twice on my bed and fell off. I crawled to the side to peek at it. Blue smoke and sparks were bellowing out the spout. A strong wind came from out of nowhere, whipping my braid around. A purple skinned man with a yellow turban and black beard formed out of the smoke. He stretched his arms and looked at me with his furious yellow eyes.

"Who dares disturb the Genie of the lamp?" His voice boomed. I just looked at him terrified. "Speak!"

"Er... Maleen, sir. My name is Maleen. I didn't mean to disturb you, I just thought the witch gave me a useless lamp."

"Witch? You have met the Witch Hazel? That miserable wench is the reason I'm in that cramped lamp!"

"Well, why don't you just get out? You're out now."

"I have to be beckoned. I am chained to the lamp until I'm set free."

"How do you get free?"

"My master, or mistress, must wish me free."

"Wish? What do you mean wish?"

"Don't you know anything? I'm a genie, genies grant three wishes to whoever rubs this lamp."

"You grant wishes?"

"Yes, go ahead and make a wish."

"MALEEN!!!" That familiar shriek sounded. I jumped up, frightened.

"Get back in the lamp! My mistress is coming." With a hiss, he shrank back into the lamp.

Natalie burst through the door just as I kicked the lamp under Zell's bed. The Genie wouldn't like that very much.

"Maleen, you ruined my dress! It's too small now!" She screamed.

"I made it bigger! I even got the same fabric!"

"It's too small!" She threw the pink dress at me. I saw that she ripped part of it. "You did this on purpose! You've been sabotaging my chances to wed with Prince Cambridge.

"You are mad." I hissed. She slapped me across the face with all her might. I glared at her as I placed my hand over the burning cheek.

"You are out of here. Come next Friday you will be publicly beheaded, or hanged, I haven't figured out which one I like more yet. But it will precede my ball, which now I must postpone." She said all this with a smile on her face. She looked down at my bed, and pulled the pillow off it. I don't know why she did it, probably to smother me with, but the dress was revealed. She snatched it up before I could grab it. "And now I have reason! You're a thief!"

"I am not! Cambridge gave it to me!" I screamed, trying to rescue the dress. She jumped back and cackled.

"As if a prince would give you anything, not even the time of day."

"He's given me more attention then you. Why do you think we were gone all day?"

"You wish."

"He kissed me, you know, and tells me I'm beautiful. He even snuck up here one day to see just me, and to hide from you." She slapped me again. I fell against the bed from the impact. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the renegade tears. My face burned.

The sound of fabric tearing made me grimace.

"This is what you get for making me have to postpone my ball." She tore again. "This is for me having to send 20 messengers out to the people I invited to my ball to tell them about the postponement." Another tear. "This is for lying about my betrothal." A long sickening tear. "This is because I don't like you." She dumped the shriveled dress on top of my fallen form. "Now, slave, get my bath ready for me. I'm taking Cambridge into town to find the executioner. Live the rest of your life fully, because your days are numbered."

When I heard the door slam, I sobbed. My beautiful dress, my last hope of human kindness, my life. Lost so much in such a short amount of time.

"She's worse than that witch," the genie said, as he slithered out of the lamp.

"I wish you would kill her."

"Sorry, I can't do that. There are a few basic rules I must follow with wishes. One, I can not kill or bring the dead back to life. I cannot mess with love. You can't wish for more wishes. You cannot mess with freewill."

"I'll never be able to go to the ball now. I'm going to be killed for festivities."

"You could wish for it to be postponed."

"Can't I just wish to not be beheaded?"

"No, for there are ways around it. It will result in you being killed another way, or the guillotine stopping just above your neck, and they will burn you for a witch."

"I see your point. Alright, I wish for the beheading to be postponed until Cambridge leaves."

"Your wish is my command." His eyes rolled back and the wind picked up again. The sleeve of my ruined dress was carried off to the other side of the room. His yellow eyes went back into place, and he smiled at me.

"Thank you. I need to draw Natalie's bath now." I wiped my face off, then gathered up the remains of my dress. I can survive until Cambridge leaves. "Can you go back into your lamp so I can hide you? I'm sorry for kicking you under the bed."

"It's quite alright. If she did to me, what she did to that dress, I'd rather be kicked."

I tried to follow the rules today. I'd rather be beheaded a month from now, than to be whipped today. You must have a strong spirit to not cry when they whip you, and I don't have that right now. Part of me was glad that Cambridge left with Natalie, that way he couldn't read my mind. But the other side of me wished to confess everything and have him hold me.

I was fine, until dinner when I served them. I kept my mind blank, or focused on how warm the plate was. I avoided looking at him, and tried to hide my bruised face. Natalie's smirk almost broke my concentration. I saw Cambridge pale and his jaw dropped. I rushed out of the dining hall and into the kitchen. Natalie must have been thinking about it.

"Petunia, I can't go on serving them. I'm too tired, I'm afraid I'll drop something again."

"Fine, just go do the dishes, and stoke the fire in the main hall."

"Thank you."

"I heard what happened earlier. Natalie came down and told me to start looking for a new hand-maid." She paused and looked down. "I'm proud of you, you stood up to her. We are all going to try our best to delay your execution. Greda's brother is the executioner in town, she's already written to him. He's going to tell the princess that he's too busy until at least a Sunday. It's the best he can do."

"Thank you." I headed into the front hall, somewhat more cheerful, knowing that Petunia actually liked me, and was proud of me. I place more logs on the fire, enjoying the warmth that came up. The flames were hypnotizing. I got lost in them, lost my worries. All that matter was the ciders turning bright orange.

Two arms wrapped around me, and I jumped.

"Shhhh..." Cambridge whispered. The sound of his voice made me break down. I started to cry as he held me. He must have heard Natalie thinking about my head rolling into the basket. He kissed me as I cried into his shoulder. He picked me up into his arms and carried me. "Natalie is coming." I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him as he headed to his bedroom.

He laid me down on his bed, and crawled next to me. I couldn't stop sobbing, and no matter how hard I tried, nothing I said could come out right. Finally, I resorted to my thoughts.

"I love you too." He said, kissing me softly on the lips. He kissed each tear that clung to my cheeks. He kissed me so many times I lost count. But it didn't matter, because I love him, and he loves me.

AN:/ I wrote the part about the genie before I saw that someone else wrote an Aladdin based fic. I didn't get to read it yet, but just wanted to reassure the author that I didn't copy them, the genie was in the plan since the beginning.

There's only one more chapter left. So if you really want to see what happens, do what you did last time and review review review!


	7. The End

AN:Sorry guys, but this really is the last chapter. Don't worry, I will write more stories as soon as school starts to slow down. That is why it took me so long to update. But thanks for all the reviews!

I fell asleep at some point that night, the exhaustion of the past two days taking over. When I heard the rooster crow, Cambridge was laying next to me, his arm around my waist. I stirred a bit and kissed his lips softly.

"Good morn." He mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.

"I'm going to be in lots of trouble if I'm found in here." We lay in silence for bit. I love him, I love him so much. I didn't care if he could hear everything I ever thought for the rest of my life, I want to be with him forever.

"I think I know what to do about your execution, you may not like it."

"What?"

"I'm going to bargain with Natalie, that I'll marry her if she promises not to execute you."

"No! Don't, please."

"She'll do it though! Maleen, you know she will."

"I'm safe until you leave, please don't marry her."

"What do you mean?" I didn't even have to tell him. He saw the Genie in my mind. He saw my wish.

"It won't work, she'll do it someway, before I leave."

"You can't marry her. You can't marry the woman that wants to kill me."

"Even if it will save your life?"

"She's going to kill me one way or another, just like you said."

"I need to do it."

"Wait until after the ball."

"What?"

"Wait, please. I'd rather you find another love there, than her. I'd rather die than see you be wed to her."

"You can't be serious."

"I am." I pulled away from him and crawled off the bed. "I love you, but my hatred for her outweighs my love," and my life.

I spent the following four days avoiding Cambridge and Natalie. Petunia and the other wenches covered for me. They took over serving. Theresa became Natalie's new hand maid while I cooked and cleaned. I did go to town though, to get Natalie's new dress for the ball, and took some bread to the seamstress.

The day before the ball, I passed Cambridge in the hall. I sent a message through my head to him.

"I love you." He ran up behind me, grabbed then dipped me and planted a rough passionate kiss on my unexpecting lips.

"I hope you know what you are doing." He whispered after placing me back on my feet.

"I don't know anything."

Today is the day of the ball. Cambridge is choosing his bride tonight, and leaving tomorrow. Princesses, Duchesses, and other high up society women are attending. Natalie has planned for my beheading tomorrow for festivities and because that was the only time the executioner was free.

After dinner, I pulled the genie's lamp out from under Zell's bed.

"Hello, my fellow captive. What is thou wishing for today?"

"I wish to attend the ball and be recognized by no one because of my gown and appearance."

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that is only one wish."

"One at a time."

A blue cloud erupted from his bottle and engulfed me. I coughed as I inhaled it. I couldn't see, but I could feel my body getting taller, my hair getting shorter, and a heavy gown replacing my servant clothing. The smoke faded and I could see myself in the mirror. Black hair replaced my normal brown braid. A purple gown decorated my body, which was taller and leaner.

"Alright, what is your second wish?"

"For us to be free."

"But... but all your wishes will be taken away!"

"I wish for you and I to be free at the strike of midnight. That should give me enough time to escape."

"Mistress, I owe you so much. Your wish is my command."

"May I keep the lamp when you're gone?"

"Yes, for I'll have legs again and be a man."

"What happened? Why did the Witch Hazel put you in there?"

"I was once a prince, and I stumbled across the Witch Hazel's hut. My brother led me there, on purpose to replace him for her revenge. She cursed me to that lamp."

"What are your plans, now that you're free?"

"To abolish slavery. I once owned a slave, now I see my wrong doing." In the distance I heard the trumpets announcing the arrivals. "Good luck to ye, I'll see you at midnight." He slithered back into the lamp. I stuffed him into the extra folds of fabric in my gown.

As soon as I walked into the ballroom, I forgot exactly how I got there. I forgot running into Petunia, I forgot the genie hidden in my skirt, I forgot that I was no longer Maleen the slave.

"Cambridge, my love," Natalie spoke from somewhere to my left. I turned my head to see her clinging to Cambridge's arm as if she couldn't walk without his support. "Can we announce it now?"

"No, not until you promise her safety." He hissed.

"She's a slave! Why do you care so much?" I marched up to them, and interrupted with a bow.

"Prince Cambridge, may I have the pleasure of one dance?" I asked sweetly. Thoughts of begging ran through my mind.

"No you may not!" Natalie snapped.

"Yes, milady, I would love to." Cambridge replied, taking my arm.

Traitor you lied to me. I thought. He turned alarmed.

"Milady, have we met before?"

"No." I replied aloud, but in my head I said 'Yes, I've slept in your bed.'

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The expression on his face was amusing. I couldn't help but smile. Marry me, Cambridge, please. I love you . I'm safe now, you don't have to bargain with Natalie.

"Where are you from?"

"Here and there." I responded. 'It's me you dolt, Maleen.'

"May" Don't speak! I'm in disguise. I'm safe now. I'll explain all this later, but please, marry me, not Natalie.

"I'd love to, but what is your plan?" If I told you, it would be ruined. Just when you go to announce your marriage, say Agatha from Ayortha. I'm your special guest, and we will wed.

"I love you, you clever wench."

"I love you too, just do what I say for once."

"Will do."

"May I cut in?" Nathaniel asked. His speech slurred from excessive consumption of alcohol. "Cambridge, my brother, I think my sister is getting lonely." He took my hand and spun me around, then pulling me abruptly to his side. Cambridge walked off towards Natalie.

"You're drunk already?" I asked.

"Tis a time to celebrate!"

"And why is that?"

"We attack Frell tomorrow, and conquer them before the ruling family returns."

"What?!" I screamed. I tried to call from Cambridge in my head, but he didn't hear. The room was too crowded. I could tell he already looked pale, from the noise in his head. "You dirty bastard. Was that the plan all along?"

"Yes, I finalized it a few weeks ago, before they arrived, and the Prince has been so distracted with my sister that he wasn't the wiser. But this time tomorrow, he'll be killed along with one of my sister's servants. She'll obtain the country, and we'll double our resources."

It dawned on me now, that day in the pub, the day the Prince arrived. The marriage was a ploy. I looked over at the clock, it was almost midnight, he didn't announce it yet. Nathaniel spun me around and dipped me again. I kicked him and he dropped me. I scrambled to my feet and ran over to Cambridge, screaming in my head ANNOUNCE IT! ANNOUNCE IT NOW! He turned and smiled at me. He stood up on a chair and pretended to look at Natalie lovingly.

"Attention! Everyone, please may I have your attention." The hall silenced and turned to look at the Prince of Frell. "I'd like to announce that I have chosen my bride, and my Queen. Before all these witnesses, I am to marry this woman here." Natalie began to wave. "Not you, you horrible woman. Agatha of Ayortha." Natalie screamed. Everyone else gasped. I grabbed his hand trying to pull him down off the chair, but instead, he lifted me up.

"We have to get out of here, right now." I hissed.

"Why?"

"We're going to be killed, and my spell is wearing off." He jumped off the chair and helped me down. The genie started to shake under my skirt. I ran out of the ballroom, as Cambridge went to fetch his sister. Natalie chased after be and grabbed the back of my skirt ripping it.

"You stole my husband!" She yelled. The lamp slide out of the material and landed with a thunk on the ground.

"Maleen! The carriage!" Cambridge yelled. Natalie froze. He was carrying his sister on his hip, both his parents rushing behind them.

"Guards! Grab her!" Natalie screamed.

The clock struck midnight, and a large boom sounded. Cambridge and I turned to see the lamp jump and bellow out blue smoke. But behind us trumpets and cannon fire was heard.

"What's going on?" Nathaniel yelled as he skidded into the hall.

"The army you sent to Frell is attacking your own palace." Cambridge yelled triumphantly. The blue smoke formed into a young man, wit the same black beard as the genie. It crawled across the floor to engulf me. I don't know exactly what happened next, but I felt Cambridge try and grab my arm, swords were clanging in the background. Cenire started crying. Screaming, explosions, and all I could see was blue smoke. I collapsed onto the floor, coughing uncontrollably. It was taking so long for the smoke to fade. I heard a thump of a body and feared the worse. Cambridge, please don't be dead.

After a long agonizing time filled with fear, the smoke finally evaporated to reveal the most absurd sight before me. Cambridge was holding the crying little girl in his arms, while the now-human genie had his sword at Nathaniel's throat. Natalie was being held by two soldiers as she kicked and screamed to be let go. King Haverstick's body lay motionless beside me. I yelped and jumped to my feet. My feet were back to normal, and unclad. The servants dress was back too.

"What happened?" I asked. The genie turned to me and smiled.

"Guards, capture him also," he ordered. Two more soldiers grabbed Nathaniel's arms. "Milady, I have so much to explain, but first I need to give you my undying gratitude."

"I don't need gratitude, I just want a few answers." I responded. The genie laughed and took my hand.

"I was once a prince, of Havern. The corpse that lays beside you was my younger brother. He killed my father, the king, and then bribed the Witch Hazel into capturing me instead of him, for he killed her faithful crow. But because of your wish, I was able to take back my rightful place as king." He turned towards Natalie and Nathaniel. "And these two will receive their own punishment. Nathaniel, beheaded for treason, and Natalie will take your place Maleen." I blinked a few times, completely stunned. This was unbelievable.

"Let me get this straight... Cambridge, you knew of the attacks?"

"Yes. I read the Prince's mind and convinced the army to attack the monoarhy that was suppressing them," he answered. I turned to the genie.

"And you now rule over Havern?"

"Yes."

"And I'm not going to die?"

"Correct."

"How long was I in the cloud?"

"Long enough." Cambridge joked. He sat Cenire down on the floor and walked over to me. "It's good to see you in this body again." He pulled me against him and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Natalie screamed in frustration.

"Milady," the genie/king interrupted. I dazedly turned toward him. "Would you like us to give this woman any special attention? Your wish is my command."

"I've had enough wishes, I just want to leave." I replied. The genie nodded and turned toward the guards.

"You wish to leave?" Cambridge asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I think we can arrange that."

"Does this mean you will marry me?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, as long as you don't become Agatha ever again."

"No problem." He bent down to kiss me again and again and again.

And we lived happily ever after.


End file.
